Saben ? conocerlas fue un milagro mas que un error
by Ideas Nuevas Pensadas Por Mi
Summary: Yoshimi Miku es una princesa la cual junto a su mejor amigo Yu emprenderán una gran aventura , ya que conocerán a 4 chicas , las cuales destruirán su planeta . ¿ Que pasaría si ellos sobrevivirían ? ¿ Las seguirían hasta la muerte ?


s Hola me. lamo Yoshimi Miku , tengo 14 años , vivo en un castillo junto a mi madre la reina Kokoro y su hija Miu , osea mi hermana ella tiene 10 años , a veces me gusta escaparme de mi castillo , o mejor dicho prisión , por que mi madre me obliga a ponerme unos ajustados vestidos , bueno el punto es que me gustaría salir de mi planeta e irme a otro .

Todo comienza una bella y pacifica mañana de un sábado , en la cual dos amigos conversan tranquilamente .

\- ¿ Y que tal te fue en esta semana Yoshi ? - pregunta Yu , el amigo de Yoshimi , o mejor dicho su mejor amigo.

\- Pues bien , Miu molestando como siempre , mi madre con sus obligaciones sin prestarme atención y tu .- le contesto ella.

\- ¿ tu madre sigue ? - pregunto el rubio.

\- Si solo esta ahí , cada vez que le hablo me dice que me ponga un vestido . - la chica solo hablo sentándose en una banca cercana.

\- Y Miu molesta un montón , ayer casi me besa... - dijo con fastidio Yu , sentandose a su lado .

\- Ja ja ja. , ella solo lo hace por molestar , ama molestarte ja ja ja ..- se burlaba en voz baja Yoshimi , alejándose de Yu.

El chico solo atino a sonreír , le encantaba oír reír a Yoshimi.

\- Yu , por que me miras así ? - el chico que la miraba con cara de enamorado se altero y al momento de reaccionar se cayo de la banca y justo en ese momento jalo a Yoshimi de su brazo , haciéndola caer encima de el .

\- A...aaa ..- Yu estaba rojo como un tomate .

\- Yu ...que fue eso ? . -preguntó Yoshimi sonsorojada , lo dijo en voz baja , parándose al instante .

\- Yo ...yooo ...tenia sueño ! - fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Yu .

\- Tenias sueño ? , bueno no importa , adiós Yu nos vemos el lunes . - Yoshimi solo quería irse a su hogar después de lo sucedido .

-Okey , Yoshi , yo te espero . - dijo con una mirada baja un timido Yu .

Cuando Yu ya había alzado la mirada , Yoshimi ya se había ido , el solo suspiro y pensó en ella .

Lunes por la mañanaaa...

\- ¡ bip ! ¡ bip ! ¡ bip ! - sonaba el despertador de nuestra amiga Yoshimi , por mas que sonaba ella se hacía lo sorda sola quería dormir un poco mas !

-noooo ...hooy no es lunes...es...sábadoo...- se trato de convercer , pero fue en vano ya que su hermana entro a su alcoba a despertarla .

\- Oye , Yoshimi , despierta que ya es tarde , idiota ! - le grita su hermana sacándola de la cama .

\- no hay necesidad de decir aquella palabra ...- susurro Yoshimi , ya despierta .

Yoshimi no decía aquellas palabras , se prometió a si misma que cuando las usaría seria en una ocasión de emergencia , Yu lo sabia .

\- que !? , idiota ? Ese es tu nombre o quieres que te llame imbécil . - le respondió burlonamente Miu.

\- Miu , que hora es ? - pregunto Yoshimi .

-Puess mira el despertador ciega tonta ! - grito Miu haciendo que Yoshimi se alterara .

\- ¡ 7 : 12 ! - grito horrorizada la pelinegra , osea Yoshimi .

\- callate bruta , mejor te dejo no me vallas a contagiar tu estupidez ..- le respondió Miu molesta , salio de la habitación de Yoshimi.

Apenas salio ...Yoshimi corrió hasta el baño...se baño lo , mas rápido que pudo...se cambio y salio corriendo como una bala hacia su limucina la cual la transportaría hacia su destino , la secundaria .

\- por ...fin...lleguee...- hablaba entrecortadamente pues se había cansado .

\- Hasta que llega la idiota . -Miu molestaba a Yoshimi .

Yoshimi solo volteo a ver por la ventana y se peino , pronto su cabello estaba sujeto en dos trenzas largas , estas le llegaban hasta sus pies .

-adiós idiotaaa... - se despidió Miu de su hermana .

\- no puede ser mas molestosa .- se quejo Yoshimi .

\- hola Yoshiiii ...- una voz le hablaba .

\- u mm .mm - Yoshimi conocía esa voz era ...Yu! .

\- hola Yu ,vamos .- le sonrío ella .

\- Por que tan apurada ? - Yu le pregunta sonriente.

-Pues escuche que hay nuevas estudiantes en el aula , quiero conocerlas . - La pelinegra se dirigió hacia su aula apurada.

\- Nuevas ? , ojala que sean nuevos . - Yu resoplo y siguio a su amiga .

Cuando cada uno ya se había ubicado en sus carpetas , su maestra Sakura , hablo .

\- Bueno alumnos , hoy conocerán a nuevas compañeras o amigas , la clase de canto quizás no se de así que prenten atención .- Su maestra les informo , ni sabia comunicarse muy bien.

\- amigas ? Compañeras ? - A Yu se le fueron las esperanzas de tener mas amigos .

\- chicas pasen , con confianza . - Sakura hablo haciendo aparecer a 4 chicas , se notaba que 2 eran tímidas y las otras no , solo por su mirada .

\- Para presentarse digan su nombre , edad, gustos , disgustos y sus sueños a lograr . - Sakura agregó .

\- hooala...- una hablo estaba nerviosa .

\- mejor yo , Clover .- una chica la interrumpió .

\- hola me llamo Mona Lisa , raro nombre EH ? , tengo 18 años , me gusta coquetear , odio a las chicas entrometidas , mi comida favorita es el chocolate , aunque no sea una comida me gusta , mi sueño a realizar es ser la mejor de todo el universo .

\- bueno estuvo bien siguiente , gracias Mona Lisa .- La chica se fue a sentar cerca de Yoshimi .

Luego otra chica de mirada pacifica , labios gruesos y piel morena se dispuso a hablar .

\- Mi nombre es Mei Peih Chi pero me gusta que me llamen Venus de Milo , mi edad es de 18 años , me gustan los perritos , odio los secretos , mi comida favorita es el sushi , mi sueño es ser la mejor de todo el universo y ser muy fuerte e invensible

\- muy bien Venus me gusto , gracias siguiente . - Sakura agregó haciendo a otra chica avanzar y seguir con sus presentaciones .

\- Hola me llamo Clover , tengo 16 años , me gustan mis ojos celestes y grandes , no me gustan las chicas feas e inmaduras , hablo en serio chicas , mi sueño a lograr es ser la mejor mentirosa del mundo ., ah me gusta cualquier platillo.- cuando termino de hablar puso una mirada pacifica que a Yoshimi le llamo la atención.

\- Esta bien ? Siguiente ..la Profesora no sabia que decir su alumna era una egoísta .

\- Mi turno maesstra , yo me llamo Nari , tengo 17 años , me gusta leer sobre muerte y tortura , no me gusta leer sobre romance , me gusta ...el pan ? , no se exactamente mi platillo favorito . Y mi sueño que quiero cumplir es conquistar el mundo , gracias .

\- No crees que son un poco extrañas ? - Yoshimi le susurraba a Yu el cual le respondio así .

\- Si , un poco .- Yu solo hablo , no quería tener rivalidades al igual que Yoshimi.

\- bueno alumnas tardaron una hora eso es mucho ,las clases de canto duran solo 1 hora , esto es una clase de canto , hasta mañana , su trabajo sera ...,.cantar una canción mañana .- la profesora se despidió y salio de su aula dejando a sus alumnos que solo eran 5 contando a Yoshimi 6 .

\- Las clases de canto son las únicas a las cuales asisitimos en una tradición ,, me parece un poco tonta . - Yoshimi empezó un conversación con Yu .

\- Si , recuerda que nuestro planeta crea canciones bellas y movidas aunque ses tonto .- Yu se burlo .

\- Hola chicos .- una voz que venia de sus espaldas les hablaba.

-ummm- Yoshimi volteo y vio a Mona Lisa , la cual vestía un lindo vestido rosa y llevaba una cinta rosa en su cabello.

\- Tu eres Yoshimi ? -Mona pregunto acariciando las trenzas de la pelinegra.

\- Pues si ...- Mona Lisa sonrió y se fue .

\- Bueno hay que irnos Yoshi esto es raro . - Yu agrego nervioso.

\- Okey Yu - Ellos caminaron hacia sus hogares y al despedirse quedaron en encontrarse al dia siguiente en el parque en el cual hablarian algo serio .

\- Bueno Yu la nave esta lista , solo para 2 dias maximo . - La pelinegra hablo.

\- Para cuando estará lista para el despegue ? - El rubio pregunto a lo que Yoshimi respondió .

\- Solo nos falta una cosa ..-

\- Que falta - La chica se dirigió hacia una tienda o mejor dicho una pastelería .

\- la comida - el chico razono .

Los dos encaminaron hacia la pastelería , en la cual se sentaron en una cómoda mesa para dos .

\- Yoshimi , mira quienes están ahí ...- Yu le susurraba .

-Quienes ? - ella volteo y vio a Mona Lisa y a las otras tres.

\- Actuan raro , mira susurran y caminan despacio creo que traman algo .. - susurraba el chico.

\- Las seguimos , solo un momento no creo que sea serio .- ella se paro decidida y siguio a aquellas chicas las cuales se habían adentrado en un oscuro callejón .

\- Solo necesitamos unas víctimas , a las cuales ha verlas sufrir .- Mona hablo.

\- Pero quien ? - otra chica alzo la mirada , era Venus .

\- si traman algo y es serio no haga bulla Yu...-Yoshimi susurraba , estaba muy bien escondida solo que su escondite era pequeño y estaba muy apretada Yu la estaba abrazando , eso la hacia sonsorojar .

\- Que te parece esa tal Yoshimi .-Clover agrego con una fria mirada.

Yoshimi al escuchar eso se quedo en seco , le iban a hacer daño .

\- Yoshi , que pasa...- Yu estaba asustado Yoshimi no respondía .

\- Y su amigo Yu ,sera lindo verlo sufrir .- agrego Nari .

\- Verme sufrir...- Yu estaba horrorizado con lo mencionado el solo respiro muy agitadamente , sus brazos estaban débiles .

\- Vamos a sus casas , hablemos con ellos , luego los secruestraremos , y los haremos ver como su amado planeta es destruido . - Mona Lisa hablo fastidiada ya quería destruir ese aburrido planeta .

\- destruir el planeta , Yu ? ...- Yoshimi ya estaba reaccionando pero al escuchar eso , solo tenia unas inmensas ganas de desmayarse o de salir corriendo hacia su hogar .

\- Yoshimi yo te protego . - Yu la miro a los ojos .

\- Yu - Yoshimi se sonsorojo .

\- Tu corre yo las voy atrazar . - Yu estaba decidido.

\- esta bien...pero tu...estarás bien n...- Yoshimi lo abrazo sabia que ellas no serian tan fuerte con tal eran chicas no ?

\- a la cuenta de 3 -

\- Yu no te dejare , creo que nos estamos adelantando , estamos exajerando .- Yoshimi lo abrazo aun mas fuerte .

\- 2 -

\- Yu no...me dejes...estamos exajerando vamonos juntos.,.,- ella solo hablo estaba asustada .

-Bueno chicas primero vamos por Yoshimi , Nari estas llevando la pócima ? - Mona pregunto .

\- Si - Nari se la enseño .

\- Esta bien vámonos rapido esto aburre mucho - Venus se quejo .

Luego las 4 chicas salieron del callejón , y se separaron Venus y Clover , a la casa de Yu , en cuanto a Mona y Nari donde Yoshimi , sabien que era la princesa , pero no les importo.

\- creo que exajere mucho Yoshi . - Dijo Yu saliendo de su escondite .

\- Si , ahora que hacemos ? - Yoshimi le preegunto haciendo que Yu razonara.

\- Tienes razón. ..-

\- Si les decimos a los del castillo no nos cree eran nunca .-


End file.
